


how bout less psychosis, more romancing?

by OutlandishWhalesharks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Polyseed (Far Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishWhalesharks/pseuds/OutlandishWhalesharks
Summary: A place to keep my drabble and one-shot requests from Tumblr.





	1. Deputy/John + trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all I decided to put all my drabble and one shot requests here. I hope you enjoy(:
> 
> Title from Then Again, Maybe Not by Kirby Krackle
> 
> Chapter 1 request: John/Deputy + “I thought I could trust you” from Anon

Rook stands atop a frozen lake. She glides gracefully across the surface, though it never occurs to her that she isn't wearing skates. No, she only concentrates on the beautiful night sky full of glistening stars and colors.

At some point she hears a whistle of a similar tune she can't quite place. That doesn't stop her from smiling at the sound. 

Then out of nowhere two inked hands embrace hers, the owner appearing in front of her, his eyes shining like the stars above.They dance above the icey body of water for what feels like hours.

John smiles at her "It's just you and me Rook." He says as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly the ice beneath them cracks and they both fall into the unrelenting deep. His hands squeeze hers but don’t let go as they try to reach the surface, even as the freezing waters crush against them trying to break their hold. 

Rook takes a deep breath, she knows what she has to do. Taking one last look at those crystal blue eyes she lets go. 

At first John's eyes portray surprise, then hurt "I thought I could trust you. It was you and me versus the world." They may be under water but she can hear him perfectly each word further breaking her heart.

Next thing she knows she's on top of the lake again looking down while the ice freezes back over leaving the man she loves beneath. 

The hurt on his face turns to anger as he pounds against the barrier of ice.

On her side, people come up and begin to cheer. They call her a hero. All she can hear is the pounding, all she can see is the pain in his eyes. Then it stops and John Seed is pulled down below.

She falls to her knees, hot tears stinging her cheeks as a wail escaping her lips.

Bolting upright she wakes from the terrible nightmare. After taking moment to collect herself she realizes she’s in the same extravagantly comfortable bed she had fallen asleep in.

The dream left her in a cold sweat, leaving her skin sticky against the too soft sheets. She kicks her way out of them, disturbing the man next to her.

Those same hands from her dream, warm and soothing, reach out to comfort her. One cups her hip, the thumb running little circles into her skin.

"Shhh shhh sweetheart. Your safe, it's just you and me Rook."

His words turn the tears running down her face into outright sobs. John continues to say comforting things while letting her cry, a hand running up and down her back.

Rook lies their crying and hating herself. 

She hates herself not for crawling into bed with the man many considered a monster. Rook knew that she would have to bed him when the resistance asked her to spy for them. 

It made sense. She was able to take down enough outposts so that the Whitetails and the Cougars could handle the other two heralds, and they needed something to take Joseph down. If she could get John to give her crucial information they might be able to win.

So she let herself be captured and confessed to him. She intended to tell him what he wanted to hear, use what she knew of his past to garner sympathy during her confession. Instead she found herself unable to tell him anything but the truth. 

It was the look in his eyes when she told him of her past regrets and failures. How he held her for hours after while she cried, much like now. Hell she even liked the way he had styled her sin tattoos. Not to mention his skill in bed.

No she does not hate herself for sleeping with John, she hates herself for falling in love with the monster. 

Her thoughts are brought back to the night before. When he pledged his love to her.

"I don't care about the project, or even my brothers. Joseph has only used and manipulated me. I see that now. You haven't Rook. I love you. It's just you and me now." He stared at her with his puppy dog eyes as he let the heaviness of his promise fall between the two of them.

Looking at him she couldn't help but return the sentiment “I love you too.” 

He wanted to run away together leave both the Project and the Resistance to tear themselves apart. She wanted to run too, go somewhere far away with him, leave all the pain of this war behind. 

Then baby Carmina popped into her mind, her parents too and the rest of the Resistance. She couldn’t let all those innocent people suffer. 

The tears begin to subside as the meaning behind her dream sinks in. John will never forgive her when she chooses the Resistance over him and Joseph would be able to manipulate his anger to keep him with the cult. Still she couldn’t sacrifice the entire county for one man, no matter how she felt about him.

"You're safe with me." He says soft and comforting.

She believes him, knows it in every fiber of her being. 

The deputy is safe with him, yes. John however is not safe with her.


	2. Jacob/Dep + separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble ask: separation anxiety for Jacob & Dep - Dolphinitely

Rook’s heart pounds violently against her chest, causing her still healing ribs to ache even more. She cant take her eyes away from the door of the cabin. He said he would be back and she believes him, but still she can’t stop the panic rising within her. 

She hated this, all of it. The separation anxiety she was now feeling, the calmness she felt when he was nearby, and most of all the way she craved his touch. 

Not much more than a week earlier she absolutely loathed Jacob Seed. She wanted nothing more but to see him dead for the crimes he committed against Hope County and its people. 

Now? Now she relied on him, she needed him. She wanted him.

It started with her running into him and a hunting party in high up in the Whitetails. The deputy had been able to ditch the rest of his party, but it was harder slip Jacob. The poor weather didn’t help either as the small snow flurry falling upon the mountains began to grow in to a full on blizzard.

Jacob had caught her off guard, causing her to slip on some ice and to fall off a small cliff, breaking her leg and cracking at least two of her ribs. 

To her surprise the mountain man didn’t just kill her. Instead he dragged her to this nearby cabin, where he has been caring for her for the past several days. 

The storm left them snowed in for almost a week, surviving on the small amount of canned food they found. Now that the weather had finally died down, Jacob had decided to do a small reconiance and see if they could get back to to the greater part of Hope county or at the very least find some fresh meat. 

As much as Rook wanted pain meds and to eat something other than spam, she couldn’t help but resent the storms end. 

Of course she was scared for what Jacob would do to her once back in the influence of his family and the Project. But more than that she was going to miss this time she had with just him.

That thought made her curse at herself and wonder, not for the first time, if she had a concussion on top of everything else. 

It was true though. She would miss him, she enjoyed this past week with him. The tender way he would touch her when he checked on her injuries or the warmth of his body when he lied next to her in the single small bed. She loved the way he would sing to her when he thought she had fallen asleep and the way his fingers would absently play with her hair matching the tune of his songs. 

Nothing physical had happened between them, and yet the time they've shared felt so much more intimate than that. 

These new developing feelings for the Herald terrified yes, but this new view of Jacob also saddened her. She had spent many a night fantasizing about the man he could have been, and without fail the thoughts would bring tears to her eyes. 

Rook begins to calm as she hears his familiar foot stomps outside the cabin. She holds her breath as the doorknob begins to turn, awaiting the news of what he found and what happens next between them.


	3. PolySeed + Pregnancy pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU or headcanon list (whichever you prefer! ) for Rook finding out she's pregnant but not knowing which Seed is the father - Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part 2 to this 'verse can be found in chapter 6)

Each encounter with the Seed brothers should have never happened, and yet she kept going back to them. 

It started as just sex. John was first she thought she could distract him from his atonement. It worked but she didn't expect it to be that good, she definitely didn't expect to catch feelings for him. 

Next was Jacob. That was more curiosity than anything else, she knew there was no way she could distract him, she just wanted to see if he was as good as his baby brother. The Soldier was different, surprisingly soft and tender but yes just as good and just as feeling inducing.

By the time she found herself alone with Joseph she felt compelled to make it a hat trick. Yet again the sex was mind blowing. The Father kept no pretenses, there was nothing to read into, like there was with other two. He said exactly what he felt and what he wanted. Rook found him surprisingly refreshing both in and out of bed.

She began to fall in love with them, each in different ways. John understood her deepest fears and self hate in a way that made her feel seen and understood. Jacob protected her and more than that he pushed her to be better. Joseph gave her security, made her feel a wholeness she could not describe. Eventually as she fell harder and harder for each man, she began to care less and less about her duties as Deputy. 

None of them knew about the other and she had finally planned to tell them all and ask (beg if she had to) them to understand, but then she puked. It was while she was leaning over the toilet that she finally realized it had been two months since she had her last period. 

Rook felt like an idiot as she rushed to find the nearest pregnancy test she could find. Though in her defense she had quite a lot of other things on her mind what with a holy war going on, not to mention falling in love with the enemies. Besides she had lost so much weight she just chalked it up to that.

During the two longest minutes of her life, she couldn't help but become excited to have the child of the man she loved, no matter which one. And once the time passed she became overwhelmed with love and fiercely protective of the life growing inside of her.

Her will to fight the Seeds and the Project had already been fading fast, that little blue plus sign made it evaporate completely. She would no longer be fighting nor would she be putting her child in danger.

The thought took her smile away as she thought of the Seeds’ reaction to her news. It could go great. They could accept her and her preference to be in relationships with all of them. Or more likely, one of them would get jealous or act out in rage. Before this bombshell she had been willing and wanting to take that risk. Now though? Now the risk just wasn't worth her child's life. 

So she ran. From her lovers, her friends, her enemies, everyone. It was still impossible to get out of the County but she managed to avoid capture and stay healthy for close to two months. 

After finding some prenatal vitamins and some food in an abandoned prepper stash she had managed to lay low and keep on the move. 

That all changed one day, in the Whitetails, when she came across a hunting party. She had tried to run at first but when they had chased her into a lake she realized running was futile. So she lifted her hands in surrender and went with them willingly, she didn't want to be hit with a bliss arrow and risk the effects on the baby.

The cultist threw a bag over her head, and didnt take it off until they left her in a room in an underground bunker. Rook paced the area, her anxiety made it impossible for her to stand still. 

A quick look around the room showed that it was actually quite comfortable. Small but cozy with a queen size bed an ensuite bathroom. It seemed more than a simple couidence that the walls were painted her favorite color and the sparse books on the shelves her favorites as well. 

While the door wasn’t locked, two armed guards kept watch just outside. She didn’t have the energy to fight them but more than that she didn’t want to any chances.

Instead she decided to take a warm shower. Once out of the shower she put on the clothes that were left for her, they didn't fit. Four months earlier they would have fit perfectly but in that moment they were all too tight. The fabric puckered around her breasts and her still small baby bump poked out of the shirt, luckily the pants were drawstring. 

She decided to sit on the bed using the blanket to cover herself up, they would be find out soon enough but she could at least control when. Once settled, her hand instinctively cupped her stomach.

With nothing better to do her mind wandered to thoughts of her baby’s father, well possible fathers. Even though she was filled with apprehension, there was another part of her that longed to see them again. She had missed them for so long. 

The sound of voices outside brought her out of her musings. Her heart nearly lept out of her chest when Joseph walked through the door. Jacob and John followed in after him.

An odd sense of relief washed over, causing her to jump out of the bed without thought. As she rushed towards them, the look on their faces stopped her mid step.

John was the first to notice as his gaze almost instantly snapped onto her midsection. His jaw hung open. Jacob became perfectly still while his eyes widened, a hand reached out to touch her before falling back down at his side. Joseph was the only one in the room who didn't seem surprised. He wore a bemused, almost knowing, expression.

The middle Seed was the first to move as he stepped forward to cup Rooks cheek, her only reaction was to lean into it. “My love, is this why you have ran from us?”

Hot tears began to run down her cheek as she moved her head in a nod. “I-I had to. I couldn't risk it, I wouldn't!” Her voice quivered while she tried to reign in her emotion.

It was Jacob who spoke next “You were protecting it-sorry the baby,” he corrected after a glare from Rook “from us?”

“Why would you think we would hurt either one of you dear?” John questioned his voice soft.

The deputy could only look at each of them before hanging her head, the tears had started to fall faster. She was unable to find the words to tell them that she didn’t know which of them was the father.

“Oh dear one, neither of you have nothing to fear from us. We are in love with you and hope you feel the same way.” Joseph said as his thumb stretched out to catch her tears.

John added “We hope you want all of us but if not we will let you be, as long as you stay here.” His head head hung low as if he was expecting her rejection.

When Rook’s head turned in confusion Jacob’s rough voice broke in “Yes you can be with whoever you want as long as you let us protect you both from the collapse.” He had begun to move toward her again.

She stood there in shock for a few moments as the tears subsided. “I-I, you all know?” 

The all nodded but it was Joseph who said “Yes my love, when you ran from us we all confessed of our time with you. There was some,” he paused to gather the right words. His eyes shifted to the other two who hung their heads in shame for a moment “some confusion and discussion. But we ultimately decided to let you choose.”

The Deputy was silent for another moment before she smiled and walked closer so that she could touch all three at the same time. “All of you, I choose and love each of you.”

Joseph smiled in his knowing way, John and Jacob let out sighs of relief. She kissed them each, full of joy to be back together with them.

After, Jacob lightly touched her arms to guide her back to bed. “You did good Kitten, but now you don’t have to worry. I will keep us all safe.” His deep voice placating every ounce of anxiety she'd been carrying.

“Yes dear, and I will provide for us, I will ensure that you and our child have everything you need” John’s voice was full of confidence again. He helped her into to bed so that she was leaning against Jacob, and lifted her feet in his lap.

Joseph was the last to join them as he got in the bed sitting next to her and took her hand into his. “And I will guide our family into Eden.” There was a smile in his voice as he looked over his beloved and his brothers.

With those last words she settled in to the bed, falling into a restful sleep surrounded by the ones she loved.


	4. John/Dep + can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5(“I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”) for fem dep and John - zacklover24

Rook paced the hallway of the bunker as she nervously bit at her fingernails. Her hair is wild and mussed from sleep, she has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

The anxiety from her nightmare is still coursing through her veins. She woke in a panic, her breathing erratic and a cold sweat covered her body. Memories of the nightmare fled her mind upon waking, however the feeling of terror stayed with her long after. 

After laying in bed for what felt like hours trying to fall back to sleep (she even tried to read the book of Joseph to no avail) she decided to get up, but that didn’t help the feeling either.

Which is why she finds herself outside the other room of the bunker. She needed comfort, someone to talk to, to feel another person’s warm touch. Unfortunately for her there was only one option for human contact, John fucking Seed.

Before… before all this shit, she would have never imagined turning to him. 

Up in the air, as she chased him in his plane, she had thought she would finally take the Bapist down. His plane whirled down to the ground in a fiery climax. Rook parachuted out and walked up to John’s beaten body.

Standing there looking at him she found herself unable to finish him. Those damn puppy dog eyes made her hesitate. And in that moment of hesitation, everything changed.

They both turned their heads in disbelief as they watched the missile fall and the mushroom cloud form. At first the deputy thought she had somehow inhaled more bliss. Then John started to stammer confirming that he saw it too.

“Joseph was right” His tone was one of disbelief, betraying the typical faithfulness he had shown to his brother’s words.

“Shit” the words were slow and she sounded far away even to her.

After a few long minutes, John’s hand gently tugged at her arm. “Deputy, We have to go, now.”

 

Her mind felt broken as she slipped into survival mode and simply nodded her head and helped him up.

John pointed her to the closest bunker, of course he knew where all the private bunkers were. 

The bunker had two separate rooms for sleeping quarters, she took one and he took the other. They remained separated, neither willing to talk to the other. There was no radio or any other way of seeing if anyone else had survived. For all they knew they were the last two people alive.

The days turned to weeks and Rook found herself constantly asking why she listened to and helped him. 

Now as she paces the hallway scared and feeling so alone, she knows why. This past month of self induced isolation was torture. Humans were social creatures she couldn't stand to be alone, even if the only option for company was a sadistic asshole. Damn maybe she had truly lost her mind.

Distracted by her inner turmoil she doesn't hear the stirring in the other room. When the door opens she finds herself gasping in surprise. 

John looks just as surprised but quickly schools his reaction to a look of carelessness. “Deputy whats wrong?”

“I-I dont - I cant- its too much!” she finds herself rambling unable to explain herself. Rook decides to cut and run back to her room.

However John grabs hold of her wrist before she can. 

His grip on her arm is the first contact she’s had since the world ended. It’s overwhelming. Unable to control herself any more Rook unravels and she begins to sob. Big wet tears leak down her cheeks, ugly sounds escape her lips and her body jerks violently.

Johns grip loosens for a moment and he looks at her in complete shock. Then his hand tightens and pulls her into him, her face lands on his chest and his other hand cradles the back of her head.

Gentle words of assurance leave his lips and find her ears. She can't quite make sense of it but his voice, feels like an anchor in a raging sea. 

His words seem to stop and become his own cries of pain and hurt as they both slowly fall to the floor, his body protecting her from the hard, cold ground.

“It - it wasn't supposed to be this way” his voice wavers and when she finally blinks away her tears she can see that his eyes are wet too. 

She looks at him in shock, during the holy war she never allowed herself to think of him as another human being capable of feeling sorrow.Now though there's no denying it. 

Deciding not to dwell on it she angles her face down again rubbing up against his chest and feeling herself completely let go. The man holding her seems to let go as well and they both breakdown in each other's arms.

As both of their tears finally subside, she looks up at him, her eyes and nose tinged red from crying. She gathers the strength to ask “I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”

His response is a quiet and simple “Yes.” 

John begins to help her up and they both shuffle over to his bed, neither of them quite ready to let go of each others hands. He lays down first and scoots over so that she can lay next to him, her back against his chest, a surprisingly comforting hand resting on her hip. 

Rook lets go of any apprehension of the man next to her and only allows herself to feel comfort in another humans touch. She falls into a restful sleep within minutes.


	5. PolySeed + Hurt/Comfort (Joseph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft polyseed and hurt comfort? dep and bros if that's OK And again you get all the high score points if Joe is hurt and everyone's freaking out :0 - shadysoulearthquake

The Deputy wakes suddenly from a restless snooze as John enters the room. He looks at her with caring eyes and hands her a small cup of tea.

“How is he?” He asks as he looks over the bed next to her.

“The same.” she answers trying not to let her exhaustion seep into her words.

He sighs then sets her tea on the table nearby. He sits next her and leans over to kiss her as a hand rubs up and down her back.

“He’ll be ok. We have to believe that.” John says soothingly

She hums in agreement and lightly pats his leg. “You should rest while you have the chance.” she says and gives him one last chaste kiss to the lips. 

His eyes close and it seems he falls to sleep instantly. Good he needs it.

Rook moves up, making sure not to disturb him. She leans her head against the rails of the hospital bed. Her hands hold on to a limp one. 

John’s snoring on the small sofa next to her and constant beeping of the bed are the only sounds in the room. 

The Baptist has been running himself ragged, they all have, so she lets him sleep. She turns to look at him, a sad smile on her face. He had to take over leadership of the Project and any spare time is spent in this room, watching over Joseph and comforting her. 

There's been many nights when she wakes to find a blanket draped over her, him asleep in the chair next to her as he is now. He’s also been sure to make sure she eats and has even tried to get her to leave the room to get some real sleep. Of course she doesn’t listen to him on that front, nor does he take his own advice.

To others his softness may come as a surprise, but not to her. The tenderness he saves for his family, and now for her, is one of the many things she loves about the man.

Love. That’s why she here. Some time ago, it feels like decades but is really only weeks, she decided to turn her back on the resistance for the three men she loved. 

There was no regretting her decision to join the Project, yet she did regret how dumb she had been about it. She only cared about being with them, she did not stop to consider how the Resistance would handle her betrayal.

They hit the compound hard guns a blazing. It was surreal to see her former friends shoot at her. The odd turn of events had her moving slowly so she didn't notice the red dot of a sniper on her chest at first. 

Joseph did though, and he jumped out in front of her, saving her life but getting hit in the head in process. 

Jacob and his men were able to stop the fight fairly quickly, still the damage had been done. She remembered Jacob and John’s face as they ran up to find Joseph in her lap as she hopelessly tried to stop the blood from gushing.

That was three days ago. The doctors were able to get him stable but he had been in a coma since. 

Sleep deprivation has her mind in a fog, so she nearly misses the small movement of the fingers in her hands. Her head snaps up to scan his face. 

The Father moves his head slightly and his eyes begin to blink slowly taking in the light of the room. One of Rooks hands let go of his to distractedly shake John’s leg to wake him.

The younger brother shoots up abruptly taking in the sight of her standing and hovering over the bed. 

John stands as well “Rook… what is it? Is he?”

“Brother” Joseph answers his younger brothers worried questions for her. His voice is soft and hoarse but he has a smile on his lips.

The other two just look at him in shock and relief. They had both feared that they may not hear his voice again. 

The Herald next to her reaches out to squeeze her hand then Josephs, she moves out of his way as the two brothers bring their heads together. They stay like that a moment before John stands and leaves the room, presumably to get a doctor and Jacob.

Once alone with Joseph, Rook finds she can no longer keep in her tears. She had been trying to put on a brave face for the others during the waiting. 

“Oh my dear one. Come here.” Joseph eyes are filled with love and concerns as though she was the one who was shot and not him. 

She follows his order and steps forward to take his hand again. He reaches forward to pull her forehead to his.

“I will be okay my love. This is not my time, God has assured me I will see Eden.” 

“”I was so worried Joseph.” she manages to get out.

Her tears fall heavy now as she moves her head down to lightly touch their lips together. She wants to jump into the bed with him, show just how much she’s missed him, but she knows she can’t, not just yet anyways.

They break their kiss when the others come into the room. 

Jacob embraces Joseph in the Seed manner of touching foreheads before the doctor examines him. 

While the doctor looks over their leader, Jacob uses the opportunity to leave. He hasn’t been by much at all. 

Joseph's eyes watch his older brother walk out the room then meet the Deputy’s. They have a wordless conversation as he silently pushes her to go after him.

As she pushes out the door she’s happy to see the older man hasn’t gone far. He’s sitting in a chair, blankly staring at nothing.

She slowly approaches and stands in front of him. He lets out a heavy sigh as her small soft hands begin to comb through his hair.

“You’ve been avoiding us.” She says as a soft statement.

His head slumps forward in shame “What good am I if I can’t protect you? All of you?”

Her movements through his hair stop as she forces herself in to his lap, her hands moving down to cup both sides of his face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“You have done nothing but protect us, we would all be dead if you didn’t put an end to that resistance insurgence.” She pauses a moment to let that sink in. “but you are so much more than that too, you are a brother, strong, and one of the men that I love more than anyone or anything in this world.”

Jacob tries to shake his head from her grasp but she wont let him. Instead she pulls him forward to capture him in a kiss. 

They stay like that a moment before she stands again. Taking his hand, she leads back into Joseph’s room.

The two other brothers are discussing the Project but quiet down when they enter.

“Is everything okay?” John asks concerned.

“It is now.” Rook says with a smile as she looks over each man, happy they they are all together and well.

She walks Jacob over to the small couch next to the bed. The two standing men sit down then pull her down on top of them. Her head leaning on John’s lap as his hands being to card through her hair and her legs rest on Jacob’s lap, his hands placed protectively on top of them.

Lastly she reaches her hand out to take hold of Joseph taking great joy in the liveliness of his hold.

For the first time in days she begins to breathe easy.


	6. PolySeed + Pregnancy pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if your feeling up to it could you write a follow up to the seeds finding out that the deputy was pregnant and after having the baby or babies the dont care who the father is? - zacklover24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the first part of this verse can be found in chapter 3.)

Rook doubled over in pain with a coarse yelp. Sweat had begun to drip down her face. As the pain subsided she tried to distract herself by thinking of how much things had changed since she was first put in this room. 

That day they had told her that the room they had her in was a separate private bunker, connected to the others by tunnels. So that their family would not have to be separated during the collapse. Five months had passed since then. They, all three of them, had married her not long after she had made her decision to stay with them. 

No one was there, it was just her alone crying in the depths of Hope County. She had radioed them quite a while ago. They should have been there already. 

Dread pooled in her stomach as her mind began to count all the terrible things that could have happened to them. Then just like that all thoughts of accidents and murder were chased out of her mind and replaced by the all consuming pain of another contraction. 

The pain had started early that morning, but they were were not close together nor too bad at first. Her men were busy, and she didn’t want to worry them too early. Now however, her water had broken and she could tell that things were close. Yet none they were still nowhere to be seen.

John was the first to arrive his chest moving rapidly as he rushed through the door to her room.

“My darling! Are you alright?”

“Am I alright!?!” She said with a huff. “Where the hell have you been?”

He looked confused at first then understanding graced his face as he took in the pain lines on her face, sweat on her skin and lastly the mess on the floor. 

Within seconds the Baptist was by her side looking over her asking all the details, she could see the way his mind was working a mile per minute.

“Im so sorry my dearest.”

“John. What’s going on? Where are they?”

Worry settled in as she watched his eyes close and his head bend down. 

“The collapse is upon us.” He paused a moment to let that sink in. “I haven't heard from either of them yet. I came straight to you.”

He looked back up at her, worry and fear in his eyes. She hadn’t seen such vulnerability in him since they first took her here and he feared she would reject him. 

Her hand reached out to grab his, but soon she was squeezing too hard. A scream left her mouth on a loud and high note. 

Seconds later Joseph rushed into the room, his normally calm expression was etched in fear.

“What’s happened?”

“Joseph?!?.” She said with a sob. Caused by a combination of pain and relief.

“Yes, yes my beloved I’m here.”

“It’s time.” she said as she tried to gain control over the tears, it was hard as one of her husbands was still missing. 

“I’ll grab the doctor.” John says before he kissed her and left.

Another contraction railed through her and she threw her head back gripping at the sheets as she bared the pain. She tried to think of Jacob, what he would be saying to her if he were her now. He would tell her not to be weak, he would push her to be strong for their child. 

As the pain subsided she felt a damp cloth as it was placed on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see the calming blue of Joseph's. He was softly singing. 

His hand reached up to push her hair out of her eyes.

She squeezed his other hand and offered a tired and sad smile. 

“Where is he?” 

His eyes darkened some with an intense certainty. “I don’t know my love. But I know that God will bring him back to us.”

Rook noded but wasn’t able to fully believe that. Another more painful contraction brought her out of her worry. At the same time John came in with the doctor. 

It didn't take long for the doctor to look at all three of them. 

“Are you ready? It’s time to push.”

*  
Jacob stalked down the bunker tunnels at a fast pace. He was tense all over, and he couldn’t run from the sick feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He hadn’t heard from either of his brothers yet. 

After getting everything secure with the project, he decided to check on Rook, maybe they were already with her. Though they had agreed to take care of their bunkers first, Jacob took a deep breath to push back the rising frustration that they may have shirked their responsibilities. As long as they were all alive and safe it didn’t matter. 

As he neared her room he could hear the voices of his brothers. His shoulders began to lose some tension, though it only lasted a moment. 

It was when heard the distinct sound of an infant's wail that he began to run. 

They didn't notice him at first as he entered the room taking in the view of Joseph (with a face full of happiness and pride) handing the small, crying bundle to John. 

At first his youngest brother looked uncertain and down right terrified. Rooks face seemed to mirror him as if she was afraid of how he would react. However once the child was securely in John’s arms the man completely relaxed and a wide smile graced his face.

As the youngest Seed’s demeanor changed, Rook relaxed as well then turned to see to Jacob. Her body language changed again but this time out of excitement rather than concern. She wore a sweet but tired smile on her face.

“I-I missed it? How are you? How is it? Er-uh the bay, how is the baby?” he said in an erratic tone, Jacob was not used to rambling or being this nervous.

The incredible woman simply grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her to silence him with a kiss. “It’s okay Jacob. I’m just glad your safe, besides her other fathers were here to help.”

“Her?”

Rooks smile widened as she nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the cool press of Joseph’s hand on his shoulder. The Father brought his head to Jacobs in greeting and love. 

“We are all safe together. Prepared to reach Eden’s Gate.” The preacher said, completely sure of himself and God. 

Joseph then walked over to John, who had been completely engrossed and fascinated by the small life in his hands. At preacher’s approach, the Baptist looked up to Jacob.

“Would you like to hold her?”

For a second the soldier hesitated, something else he wasn’t used to, then again this was something he had never thought he would do. He looked back at the woman on the bed as if asking permission.

She only let out a tired laugh and gave an encouraging nod.

The bundle was passed over to him and Jacob’s hands felt way too large. As though he could break it - no break her - with the slightest twitch of his thumbs. 

Bright orbs of blue stared up at him and he was reminded of John when he was newborn. That is until he looked closer to see the small patch of bright orange hair grace their baby’s head. 

Jacob looked back up at his family as though uncertain, but both of his brothers and their wife looked back at him with love and contentment. This little girl had so completely enraptured each of them and Jacob couldn’t help but follow their lead.

There was still so much that needed to be done within in their own separate bunkers but it could all wait. In that moment they all took the time to stop and enjoy the slightly bigger family they had become.


	7. sick seed brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick seed brothers taking care of each other - zacklover24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before (you're) a hopeless problem

Jacob Seed entered the kitchen with a deep sigh, his thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose. He really didn’t know if he could take much longer.

He stood there a moment enjoying the silence, then the door opened again and he could feel the presence of Joseph before he even opened his eyes.

“I’m going to kill him Joe.”

His brother sighed and Jacob could see the same weariness that he felt. It had been days and at this point they were both done. 

“He’s our brother, we did not get to take care of him like this when he was younger. We should be happy for the opportunity now.”

Jacob sniggers at that, ‘happy for the opportunity’ heh yeah right. 

Then he’s hit with a strong stab of guilt for the thoughts he has for their youngest brother and all the shit his foster parents put him through.

The oldest Seed has done plenty of awful things in life, necessary but awful things. 

Burning down their foster parents farm was the only one of those things he truly regretted. Not for nearly killing them nor the property damage but for the separation of him and his brothers that that action caused.

The burden of that weight has sat across his shoulders since he was a young man. Jacob was a man of action he rarely allowed himself to think of ‘what ifs?’ and ‘what could've beens?”

That was hard to do when he looked into the empty sadistic eyes of his youngest brother. Who could John have been if Jacob had done his job and protected them, kept them both safe and most importantly together?

He tries to shake the image of John’s wedding and being a proud uncle out of his mind. That’s not what happened and now he’s forced to take care of his brother in the only way he can. It’s not like John’s annoying dramatics and demanding whines compares in any way to the pain John went through after they were separated.

Jacobs melancholy thoughts are disrupted when a small ringing fills the air, both men cringe at the sound. 

“How many of those damn things does he have?” 

It was odd to here Joseph swear since he did it so rarely, even as kids he refrained from cursing. Though Jacob couldn’t blame him, those fucking bells were the worst part of taking care of John. He had already shot one, threw three out the window and crushed two of them with his bare hands out of pure rage. 

The bell rang again and Jacob grabbed the tea he was preparing and headed up stairs, Joseph followed him.

Once in the bedroom he found John laying a bed one arm through over his eyes in a dramatic fashion. As frustrating as the man was he couldn’t help but find his dramatics endearing, at times anyways.

On the other side of the room Jacob let out an odd sound as his shoulders tensed and he tried to suppress his sneeze.

“Oh no brother! I passed on this hell of a disease to you.” John said. 

The eldest Seed only rolled his eyes “It’s not a disease, besides I don’t get sick.” The statement is undermined by another sneeze.

“You sure seem sick to me.” The bratty tone John uses has Jacobs fingers involuntarily curling up into fists. 

As usual Joseph defuses the situation between the two “Maybe you should go back to the White tails and get some rest.”

“I’m not sick Joe.” 

“Of course not brother, but you could still use the rest.”

Jacob sighs, knowing he won’t argue with Joseph. Besides it will be nice to get away from John.

“Fine.”

As he walks out the room he can hear Joseph say in an exasperated tone “No John. I don’t think it’s a good idea to ask the Deputy to put VapoRub on you.”

Jacob smirks at this as he heads downstairs, he’d pay good money to see the Deputy’s response. Well at least he thinks he would.


	8. Jacob/Dep + fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a prompt for ya if ya still need something ! what about jacob and dep getting in fight (guns or otherwise) and they end up turning each other on?? - Anon

Stalking through the forest of the Whitetails the Deputy finds herself more than a little lost. 

She always hated the cold of the mountains. To make things worse she also got an odd sensation of butterflies in her stomach when she first saw the eldest Seed. All this had kept her from going to the mountains until now. 

Of course she had to suck up her fears and hesitations as this region in Hope County needed her just as much as the others.

Walking through the woods she can smell and hear a nearby elk. It's been days since she's had anything but protein bars to eat. Her mouth begins to water at the idea of fresh meat for dinner.

As she quietly slinks towards the animal, her hopes are dashed with the sound of a shot and the resulting groan from the elk. Someone beat her to it.

Refusing to accept defeat the deputy continues to sneak towards where she heard the elk. As she gets closer she can hear grunts and once in view she can see the animal being lifted in the trees but the hunter is still not in view.

Once close enough she examines the hunter. He's large and wearing jeans, Rooks considering her chances if she fights him.

Her mind blanks as she notes the red hair and enormous stature of none other than Jacob Seed. Shit. She instinctively backs up, a twig snaps as she does so.

She stills instantly. Jacob flips around quickly pointing the knife in his hand pointed at her.

The face he wears quickly changes from surprise to excitement, a glint in his eye that makes those damn butterflies flutter at a sickening pace.

“Deputy. I was wonderin’ when i would finally get to meet the woman causin’ my siblings so much grief.”

He smirks at her. 

Rook stands there as if frozen. After a few moments she is finally able to shake the shock, but still can't seem to think straight. So she does the first thing that comes to mind. 

Charge.

Of course he reaches out and grabs her arm stopping her short. She's close enough to hit his head with hers causing him to let go and both of them to step backwards. 

Unfortunately the soldier recovers first and is able to grab her both of her arms, throwing her into a tree in the process.

The rough feel of the bark digging into her back keeps is the only thing keeping her grounded. His intense blue eyes and and the sound of his heavy breathing cause her to forget where she was and the circumstances. It takes all of her willpower to not wrap her legs around him.

She tries to look away from him but he reaches out to force her to look at him. This has been a reoccurring dream for her and she can't help but swallow audibly. 

The smug look of triumph on his face turns to something else as he lets go. The look in his eye becoming dark and hungry. 

Despite her feelings she takes the opportunity to throw an elbow in his face breaking free of his hold.

As she makes to run he grabs her legs forcing her to fall on the ground. She kicks at him with her free leg but can't stand fast enough. 

Within seconds he's on top of her holding her down as she struggles. Again her mind short circuits at the feel of his weight on top of her.

He shifts on top of her and she cant help the low moan that escapes her. This time his look sharpens as he stares down on her. The smallest hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

They stay like that for a long moment their chests heaving from exertion and excitement. 

“Hmmm this isn't the first impression I was expectin’. Didn't think you be so welcoming to me.”

“Please, you wish old man.” She says rather unconvincingly.

“So your not a very good liar I see.” This time the hint of smile becomes a full on smirk.

There's nothing she can say in rebuttal that won't make things worse, so she keeps her mouth shut.

The howls of judges and shouts of his men cut through the tension in the air. Rook begins to look around now feeling more like prey trying to escape a predator. Which she is.

The tall mountain man is mere inches away from her face, she can feel the hotness of his breath and it drives her wild.

“Go.” he says rolling off her.

She stands, but doesn't move otherwise. The single word left her off kilter, this whole interaction has really, so it takes a moment to process.

“Now.” The harshness in voice makes it clear that this is a demand.

After a few rapid blinks and a shake of her head she turns around and prepares to run.

“And Deputy?”

She pauses a moment.

“Next time I find you alone. I won't be letting you go, that’s a promise.”

With that she takes off. His words however stick with her and make her spine tingle, not out of fear but anticipation.


	9. PolySeed + Hurt/Comfort (Deputy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're up to it more soft polyseed with hurt/comfort? Get better soon! - wolf-and-wendingo-feathers

Rook could feel the adrenaline leave her body as she rushed through the forest, trying to escape a group of Peggies.

She could have easily taken them but she didn't want to. Not anymore.

Killing and fighting. Its all she had done for so long now and she was done. Peggies could still be heard in the distance, but their shouts became quieter and quieter the more she ran.

Her limbs began to ache from exhaustion and her heart sank. Tears pool up in her eyes but she kept them from falling.

It had been months now but she never let herself cry or breakdown, she couldn't afford to. 

The Seeds had been watching her just waiting for an opportunity. For her to show weakness. 

Her mind flashes to moments she shared with each of the brothers. To her surprise they were each kind to her. 

John did make her confess and it hurt, but the way he comforted her after it felt good. He held her for hours, it made her feel that she could actually find forgiveness after all she had done. She didn't deserve that, so she fled his arms at the first opportunity.

Jacob gave her something more than protection, he offered her strength, gave her the ability to become stronger herself. He made her feel like more than a weapon of destruction he made her feel strong, gave her purpose. A purpose she also did not deserve. Again she fought off his chosen and ran as soon as she could.

Joseph was the hardest to run from. When he spoke to her it was as if he knew every part of her, every fear, regret, no confession needed. She wanted to stay with him, to walk through Eden's Gate and never look back. But it wasn't real, it couldn't be. None of them could actually want her. Not really.

It had to be a play, they couldn't actually mean the things they said and promised to her. No she couldn't fall for that.

Heavy footsteps come to a stop as she comes across an abandoned cabin. 

Now that her will to fight was escaping her, she found her walls crumbling as well, yet she still willed her tears from falling. 

That was until she walked into the cabin, her hand running against the porch step railing. When she did so she felt a small sharp prick in her finger.

As she quickly pulled back her hand, she saw the small sliver in the pad of her finger and she was done. The flood gates she had held so tightly opened and refused to close. 

The Deputy sunk to floor as her knees gave out, an ugly sob escaped. She couldn't control herself as she wailed in the emptiness. 

If she had any control overself she might think it foolish to breakdown over something so small, but really it was just the last straw every little thing over the past few months had added up and she just could take it no longer.

Her cries and screams kept her from noticing the sound of the door opening and the three sets of footsteps that follow.

It’s not until a soft slender hand reaches out to cup her face that she notices them at all. She’s too emotionally exhausted to feel any kind of fear or dread at the sight of the three Seed brothers in front of her. She tries not to feel anything at all when she looks at them. 

It was damn near impossible to resist the peace the.g. made her feel

The Father himself squatted in front of her, his hand still cupping her cheek. His intense blue eye looked at her with that intensity she’s come to know so well, but there’s something else too. If she didn’t know any better she might even say it was concern.

Looking directly in her eyes he lifts her hand, then turns his attention to her finger. He carelfuly pulled the splinter out then kissed her finger his eyes finding hers again with an intense stare.

The shock of their presence subsided the tears for just a moment, but as she gets over it a sob works it’s way up. 

“You don't actually want me, stop playing with me. “ she begs, sounding truly pathetic.

Hot tears making new tracks down her cheeks. Joseph stands and she thinks they might finally drop the act.

Instead John replaces the fathers spot and reaches out. A soft fabric hits her face, handkerchief with small airplanes embroidered on it. The Baptist gently wipes her tears.

“We do want you little sheep, deeply more than we want any other soul.”

The words should scare her feel threatening but they only comfort her. Even if it is a lie she wants to believe it so badly that it doesn't matter. They could betray her at any moment but at least she would feel wanted and cared for for at least one small moment.

“Let us take care of you Deputy. Join us in Eden.” Joseph adds and John stands back up joining his brothers.

Staring at the three men, she looks for the lies, for any ounce of deception. However each set of crystal blues only portray sincerity and want.

Her eyes lock with John first and she says “Yes.”

Then Jacob bends down, his knees popping with the effort, to pick her up in one fluid motion. 

“You are ours now.” 

“Promise?” Her voice is just over a whisper.

“Yes.” The three say full of certainty.

The Deputy finally feels at home as her head leans against his hard chest, her eyes watching the other two with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all feel free to make requests or just yell at me about fc5 on Tumblr at  
> hopecountylovin


End file.
